The kings and Soon To Be queens
by lovelyJu-chan
Summary: Judai and her older twin sister Haou are new in town and school. It isn't easy to be the knew kids in school and especially when the kings of the their knew schools claim them as their own. JohanXJudai & YohanXHaou This is a GENDERBENDER! RELOADED
1. Chapter1:The move

**Crissy-chain: Hey guys!**

**Alice Anderson: So like whats this?**

**Crissy-chain: This is our VERY first Yu-gi-oh GX story AND genderbender story!**

**Alice Anderson: Oh, this should be fun!**

**Crissy-chain: You bet! Now say the thing no one likes to say!**

**Alice Anderson: What? why I have to say the disclaimer? Why can't you do it?**

**Crissy-chain: Because...I don't know it?**

**Alice Anderson: *rolls eyes* Whatever...**Disclaimer**: As much as we wish we owned Yu-gi-oh we don'tYugioh series, story, characters by Kazuki Takahashi, Naoyuki Kageyama, Masahiro Hikokubo, Satou Masashi, Konami, Toei Animation, Studio Dice etc...**

**Crissy-chain: WOW! That was a mouth full!**

**Alice Anderson:Tell me about it. *turns and walks away***

**Crissy-chain: She's kinda mad...I think...Well enjoy!**

**Crissy-chain: Their a little OOC :)**

* * *

><p>Haou looked her younger twin sister sleeping soundly on her shoulder while snoring lightly. She sent a warm smile down at the young brunette as she slept. Slowly the older brunette started to drift off to sleep herself as they drove out of their old neighborhood. With finally looked at the place were she and her sister grow up at she fall a sleep.<p>

The two twins and their parents was moving from their old town and their small home to Domino City and a to a bigger home. The girls was excited to be moving away from their old school. It wasn't they hated their old school it was just the kids their never really talked to them. They knew what the other kids was saying about them behind their backs, but never to it mind. But it wasn't nothing mean or rude. It was mostly compliments. To everyone their beauty was unreal, it made almost every guy that they came in contact with fall in love with them and made girls jealous of them or wanting to be them. To everyone in the school they was untouchable. Mostly beacuse no guy had the guts to tell them that they liked them, beacuse they was afraid of rejection.

Slowly the car pulled to a stop in front of a huge house that looked like could be mistaking as a mansion.

"Alright girls, its time to wake up." Says their farther as he stepped out of the car to open the back seat door. "Come Haou, Judai. Its time to wake up." Two groans came the sleeping beauty's as they woke up.

"Are we here?" Judai asked looking at her father who just grind and pointed in front of the car. Judai fallowed his hand and her chocolate brown eyes widened when she seen the house. She quickly turn to her twin and socked her. "Haou look at the house!"

Haou rubbed her sleepy eyes and looked at the house and just like Judai her yellow eyes widened. The house was beautiful. It was type of egg shell white and was three story, if you counted the attic. There was a beautiful rose garden that made a path to the back yard. Both the girls stood in shock at how beautiful they house was.

"Come on in girls, and let me show you your rooms." Their mother said as she smiled sweetly to them. You could really tell where the twins got their looks from. When all three of them was in the same room, you could swear that they were sisters.

"Alright mama." Both girls yelled in union run after their mother.

Mrs. Yuki lead they girls up the spiral staircase on to the second floor.

"We all ready had your rooms seat up the way we thought you would like it." Mrs. Yuki says as the come to a stop at a black door. "This room is yours Haou. Go head and take a look."

Haou nodded and did what she was told. She opened the door to see red and black walls and a super sofa black rug on the floor. There was queen size bed in the middle of the room with a red comforter on top and red and black pillows. There was bathroom and even a walk in closet.

Haou quickly tuned around and gave her Mother a huge and a thank you. "Thank you so much, its prefect!."

Seeing Haou room made Judai more excited to see hers. Her mother took note to this and giggled.

"Judai your room is right there." Her mother says pointing to red door. "Go head Judai, open the door."

Judai ponced with excitement towards the door. Judai opened the red door to see that the room looked just likes Haou's room but the room colors was red and white. There was a lot of small and big stuff animals laying around and but on the red and white comforter was a little stuff Hane Kuribo, witch made Judai squeal with happens. And just like Haou did Judai turned around and hugged and thanked her mother. Then she ran to the little Kuribo started to huge it.

"I'm happy that you two loved your rooms." Mr. Yuki said coming up from behind .

The girls sat on Judai's bed and smiled happily at their parent's.

"I think I should get started on dinner, where having fried shrimp to night."

The girls looked at each other excited that they was having their favorite food.

"Remember to get some sleep to night, you school tomorrow." Mr. Yuki says fallowing his wife out of the room and down in to the kitchen.

"Hey, Haou-chain.."

"Yes Ju-chain?"

"I'm scared, with we don't fit in?" Judai asked with a little concern in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Don't be scared Ju-chain, if we don't make friends we'll still have each other." Haou says with her golden yellow eyes locked on Judai's brown ones with a small smile. Judai smile back and hugged her older sister.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

* * *

><p>"Wake up Judai! We're going to be late for our first day of school!" Haou yelled pulling at her younger sister, trying to wake her up.<p>

"Five more minutes Haou please."Haou let out a heavy sigh and grabbed Hane Kuribo

"If you don't wake up your never getting Hane Kuribo back." At that point Judai's he shot up looking around for her Hane Kuribo.

"We're is he?"

"You'll get him when your dressed." And with that Haou walked out of the room to her room to take a shower. Thirty minutes later Judai and Haou was down stair getting ready to walk to school. Judai was wearing a red tank top with white shorts that went to her thigh and red and black converse. Haou was wearing something similar to that, but her shorts was black and her converse was red and black.

"Can I have him now?" Judai asked as she watch Haou pull out her purse/book bag Kuribo.

"YAY! I missed you Kuribo, Haou was so mean to take you from me." Haou rolled her eyes and dragged Judai out the house locked the door. (A/N: Their parent are at work already.)

* * *

><p>Two twin boys walked down the halls of Domino High School with a smirk on their faces as kids ran to get of their way in the crowed hall way. Both boys was feared and admired my the entire school body, and they in enjoyed every bit of it. They was truly the kings of their school, and they did have some followers that help them in their plans.<p>

The to mischievous pair walked in to the class room where their friends was talking as they came in.

"What are you guys talking about?" Johan asked seating on top of the desk looking over at his friends.

"Oh, you didn't hear? We getting two new students." Sho said looking up at the taller bluenette. He just nodded his head

"Nope can't say I have, mostly beacuse could care less." Johan replied truthfully.

"Girls or boys?" Yohan asked little intrust in the whole conversation.

"I heard that their was the most beautiful girls that you well ever see."Fubuki says with a over excited face.

This caught Yohan and Johan attention.

"What do you mean by the most beautiful girls that you well ever see?" Yohan ask with his golden orange eyes think sprinkling as he thought of was to harass the two knew girls.

"It Just a rumors, but I hop that their in our class." Fubuki says looking at Yohan wearing the same smirks on his face. Asuka looked at her brother shacking her head, by the end of the day those girls was going to need a resting order.

* * *

><p><strong>Crissy-chain: lol I don't think Haou needs a resting order, She might just kill Yohan and Fubuki for going ANYWHERE near Judai!<strong>

**Yohan: i don't think she would...Bedside we all can have so fu- OCH!**

**Haou: Baka... Why am I a girl?'**

**Judai: And why am I a girl to?**

**Alice Anderson: Because it called Genderbinding DUH!**

** Judai&Haou: We don't like it! **

**Johan: But Ju-chain your so beautiful!**

**Judai: *blushes***

**Haou: *pulls Judai to him(her)* Don't touch him! If anyone come close to MY Ju-chan I WILL kill you!**

**Johan&Yohan: *runs***

**Haou: Pleas continue the story.**


	2. Chapter 2: The evil twins

**Crissy-chain: Well welcome back!**

**Alice Anderson: Yes welcome!**

****Crissy-chain:** This the ****Disclaimer**: As much as we wish we owned Yu-gi-oh we don't. Yugioh series, story, characters by Kazuki Takahashi, Naoyuki Kageyama, Masahiro Hikokubo, Satou Masashi, Konami, Toei Animation, Studio Dice etc..****

**Crissy-chain & Alice Anderson: Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Um don't we take a right at the water fountain?" Judai asked Haou as the twin wonder around the empty hallway of Domino High. Haou looked down at the the paper she was holding, on the paper it said <em>2-A.<em>

"No, the lady at the desk said take left not a right, I think we're close." Haou replied looking at the top of the doors. "See look, that's are class." She said as pointed the third door on her left.

"Now I'm nervous again Haou-chain." Judai confessed as she held on to her Kuribo and the older brunette arm as she reached for the door.

"Just stay calm and everything well be fine." She smiled a warm smile at her younger sister.

Between the two twins Haou was the calm and cool one, with a bit over protectiveness mixed in. Judai was the the twin over hyper go lucky one, she could be shy at times but when came to it she love making friends. But there was some times when the personality would change, some thought that they was just bipolar.

As they walked into the class everyone stop and stare at them, even the kings themselves. They watched at two brunette walked in front of them and over to the teacher.

"Awe, you must be are new students." Both girls nodded their heads yes. "Class these are our new students, please introduce yourselves."

The fist to step up was a little bit taller then the other twin. She had chocolaty brown hair with a path of orange-brown on the top of her head. Brown bangs laid on her forehead, growing longer as they reached the bangs reached a bit passed her shoulder, this framed her face perfectly. The back was spiked up high. She But really brought tension to her was her golden yellow eyes. But it was so surprising that she had yellow eyes, I mean Yohan had orange eyes.

"Hello, my name is Haou Yuki. It nice to be hear." Haou said smiling.

Then the shorter twin steeped up. She looked Just like Haou but her hair wasn't as long. Her side bangs stop right at her checks and her spiks in the back was as long an think. And her eyes, her eyes wasn't like her sisters. They was a chocolate brown. But other then that she looked just like Haou.

"Um, hi. I'm name is Judai Yuki, and I'm Haou sister." She said with a small smile while hiding behind Haou.

The two bluenette twins examine the two girls and looking at them up and down smiling, maybe this would be an interesting year. It was about time Domino High had queen or in this case queens.

"Alright ladies take a seat in the back." The teacher said pointing to empty seat in front of Yohan and Johan."

This caused the two twins to smile evilly at one another when the girls walked over to take their seats.

They sent them a small smile before taking their seat.

* * *

><p>Just as class ended Haou and Judai gather their things and was about walked out the door when the to bluenette stopped walked in front of the door stopping them form leaving. Has you could tell, this made Haou a bit mad.<p>

"Can we help you?"

"Actually you can, I would love if you let me and my brother he take you and your sister to your next class." Yohan said as Johan came up behind them.

"Thanks but no thanks we can find your own way." She glared at the to bluenette. "Now can you get out of your way?"

"I'm sorry if my brother didn't make himself clear, he wasn't asking for your permission. He was telling you that we walking you to class." Johan said walking up to his older brother.

Both looked at the two twin boys like they was crazy. Did they honesty think that they was actually going to listen to them.

"Um, I'm pretty sure that we have a choice to choose to go with you or not and I pretty sure I speak for both us when I say we don't want to go with you." Judai said speaking up for the first time.

"Well we didn't ask you if want to we told you that we was going to walk you to your class." Yohan said with a smirk on his face.

Haou was bout to snap at Yohan and Johan but a group of their classmates. The group consist of five..no six? One was a girl the other was boys and a crocodile?

"Yohan, Johan back off and leave them alone." The four turned to see a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"But Asuka! We was just trying to be friendly." The taller whinnied and pouting at the girl.

"You call that trying to be friendly? Man I hate to see what you do for hospitality." Haou restored getting her a laugh from Judai. Haou looked at Judai and noticed that Kuribo wasn't with her. "Ju-chain wheres your Hane Kuribo at?" She asked. Judai looked in her bag then back at Haou with tears forming in her eyes.

"H-Haou-cchain I lost Hane Kuribo~!" She cried out as she looked at Haou who tired to keep her from crying.

"Its okay, maybe it at you desk, let go look." Judai nodded her head and fallowed Haou to her desk.

"Its not here~!"

Yohan looked at Johan and smirked. "I wonder if this is it." He said holding Hane Kuribo by one of his wings. Johan nodded.

"Hey Judai, is what your looking for?" Johan asked pointing at the Kuribo which Yohan was still holding by the wing.

"Don't hurt him!" Judai yelled ruining up to him trying to her Hane Kuribo back form him, but failed because Yohan was much taller then her. She tried jumping for it but each time she jumped he was pull higher into the air.

"Give Judai her Kuribo back right now!" Haou yelled walking over to Yohan. One of the many things that Haou couldn't stand was people teasing her little sister.

"How about we make a deal? Let us show you around town this Saturday and we'll give it back." Yohan said making a deal with the two twins.

"Haou please..." Judai whispered. Haou let out a small sigh.

"Fine! Now give Judai her Kuribo back so we can go." Yohan did what he was told gave her the Kuribo.

"See you ladies later." Johan called as he and the rest of the group walked away.

"I fuckin hate them." Haou hissed through her teeth. Judai stood next her hugging her Kuribo and nodding her head in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>Crissy-chain: DONE with Chapter 2!<strong>

**Alice Anderson: About time, I'm starving!**

**Crissy-chain: *rolls eyes* how are you skinny?**

**Alice Anderson don't know?**

**Judai:*crying***

**Crissy-chain: Whats wrong Ju-chain**

**Judai: Johan is so mean to me!**

**Haou: Don't worry Ju-chain, I'm going to kill him and Yohan! starts ruining after them***

**Alice Anderson: I need a film this!**


	3. Chapter 3: You got to be kidding me

**Crissy-chain: Hey everyone!**

** Alice Anderson: HI!**

** Crissy-chain: Its been a while since we update huh?**

** Alice Anderson: Yup, I blame that damn geography project.**

** Crissy-chain: I know, and the homework to!**

** Alice Anderson: I know, its like homework and projects are crack for teachers or something.**

** Crissy-chain: Tell me about it!**

** Alice Anderson: Well lets just start the story so we can actuality START the project.**

** Crissy- chain: I can't believe haven't even started it and its do this Wednesday...Say the disclaimer. I said it last time =3**

** Alice Anderson: whatever...This the Disclaimer: As much as we wish we owned Yu-gi-oh we don't. Yugioh series, story, characters by Kazuki Takahashi, Naoyuki Kageyama, Masahiro Hikokubo, Satou Masashi, Konami, Toei Animation, Studio Dice etc..**

** Crissy-chain: Pleases REMEMBER that their OOC!**

** Crissy-chain & Alice Anderson: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Think I might actually like them, they're fun to ** off." Yohan said walking in to their geography class. The boy smiled to him self think about how ** Haou was when she didn't give Judai her Hane Kuribo back, it made him laugh. "I think the one with the yellow eyes is interesting, she's kinda feisty ."<p>

"Um, I think Judai is more interesting. I like how she pouts." The younger twin confessed taking a seat right next to his brother on the left.

"Yea, but I don't think that they're really interested in you two." Sho pointed out taking his seat next to Rei.  
>"Who are you talking about?" Rei asked, over hearing the groups conversation.<p>

"Well, there are these two new girls in are first period class and these two idiots ** them off." Asuka explained to the girl while glaring at the twins. The twins gave an innocent smile pretending not to know what Asuka was talking about.

"Like I said before, we were just being friendly." Yohan said defending himself and Johan. Asuka shook her head and walked over to her seat.

"Well, I have to give it to you, you got them to agree to go on a date with you." Fubuki said giving the two bluenettes a thumps up."I feel like a proud father!" Fubuki pulled the two boys to his chest hugging them.

The group busted of with a fit of laughter as they watched the two twins trying their best to brake free from Fubuki's death grip.

"You got to be Fuck!ng kidding me!"

The group turned around to see the two brunette from early looking irritated as hell. They looked at the two bluenettes and groaned when they saw that the only seats were open were right in front of them.

Yohan and Johan pushed Fubuki of them and walked up to the two girls.

"It seem that you can't stay away from me." Yahon said putting his arm around Haou's waist.

"You have ten seconds to remove your arm away from me before I snap it in half." Haou growled between her teeth.

Judai wasn't really paying any attention to her older sister because she was to busy with her own problem. The other demon form hell.

"Why so sad, don't you want to be next to me?" Johan asked her as he smirked looking at the younger brunette. Judai looked at him and frowned.

"Can you go away? Your really starting to irritate me."

"Oh come on now, don't be like that, I just want to be your friend." Judai looked up at him as he smirked down at her. "So judai where's my little friend from earlier? Can I see him?" Judai looked at him in a questioning way. "You know the small thing with wings."

"His name is Hane Kuribo, and he's not your friend. And besides you won't be able to see him. Haou has him."

While Judai refused to let Johan see her Kuribo and Haou threatening Yohan, the group of friends were laughing as they watched.

"I'm surprised that Yohan and Johan aren't scaring them or impressing them like they do to every other girl in this school." Rei said giggling as the gruop nodded in agreement.

Finaly the teacher walked in and made everyone take their seats and started class.

Haou and Judai felt like the whole class period was hell. The two demons who they had to seat in front of, decided that they could play with their hair and poke their backs for fun. Haou used her power to not turn around to throw a book at them.

Judai stared at the clock waiting to hear the bell ring telling them it time for lunch. Just when Judai thought that she couldn't live another minute the bell finally rang.

"Food." She shot up form her desk gathering her things. "Come on Haou it's time for lunch." She said to her sister.

"Um Ju-chan do you even know where the lunch room is?" Judai frowned and shook her head no.

"Don't worry we'll take you. And you can seat with us if you want." The twins looked up to see the blonde girl from early.

"Thanks,Um..." Judai looked at the girl

"My bad, my name is Asuka and this is my brother Fubuki." She said pointing at the boy next to her. he had brown hair and drak brown eyes. "This is sho." The twins looked at a short boy with light blue hair and grey eyes, he was really adorable! "And that's Rei." She said pointing to a raven head girl.  
>"Thats Jim, and his crocodile Karen. And of course you have met the kings of stupidity, Yohan and Johan." She said finishing with a smirk.<p>

"Nice to meet you all...most of you." Haou said as she looked at Yohan. He just winked at her sending shiver down her back.

* * *

><p><strong> Alice Anderon: It was short but we have to go, Reviw and tell us what you think:) BYE!<strong>

** Cirssy-chain: BYE EVERYONE!**


	4. sorry!

No updates sorry! But their well be more soon, my computer is getting upgraded:)


	5. Chapter 5:Kings?

**Crissy-chain: Hey everybody, sorry it took so long to update. I got my computer back earlier this week but I was working on home coming stuff. We're having it early this year. Anyway Alice isn't here to day, but the show must go on right? **

**Disclaimer: As much as we wish we owned Yu-gi-oh we don't own Yugioh series, story, characters by Kazuki Takahashi, Naoyuki Kageyama, Masahiro Hikokubo, Satou Masashi, Konami, Toei Animation, Studio Dice etc...**

** GENDERBENDER AND THEY ARE OOC, IT YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Lunch was filled with torture for the two brunettes. Poor Yohan just couldn't keep his hands to him self and away from Haou, which caused him to get slap by her multiply of times.<p>

"Touch me again and I promise I snap you into two!" Yohan stared at her with his golden eyes while licking his lips.

"I'm just having a little fun."

Haou rolled her eyes and faced the rest of the group. "You really disgust me."

"You so mean to me." Yohan began to pout

When Haou was going to respond to Yohan stupidity Judai started to laugh.

"Yohan if you keep missing with my sister she's going to really hurt you."

"I'm pretty sure she wont, beside it's consider treason to hit a king." The younger bluenette said to Judai with a slick smile on his face.

Judai looked at the boy with a questioning look. "_Kings_?"

"Yup, your in the presence of the kings of Domino High. You should consider your selves lucky." Johan says moving his face closer Judai's. "We never give girls are attention, but you two are an exception." Judai backed back a little and look at her sister, they shared a look before they both burst with laughter.

"Kings? Kings of stupidity is more like it!"

The group stared at the twin brunettes with shock expressions. No girl has ever laugh at the kings. Any other girls would be happy that they gave them their attention, but the Haou and Judai wasn't any other girl. The twins actually might really liked them or just playing another one of their little games with the girls heart. No can ever really tell.

"You laugh now but you two well soon learn the power that we have over this school." Yohan said just as the bell ringed.

"Yes, whatever you say your _majestys_." Judai pretended to curtsy and Haou giggled at her younger sister silliness. The two twins growled through their teeth while turning to walked away.

The rest the group let out their laughter that had been holding in sometime now.

"Its about time that those two didn't get what they want, this surely going to be a very entertaining year." Asuka said as Rei nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Judai and Haou finally made it through their first day of hell with the demons who rule it. If it wasn't bad enough that they had ever class with them, with exception of the last period. Haou had Yohan and her class and Judai had Johan in hers. This made Haou worry about her little sister in the same class with the other demon, but Judai insist that she would be okay.<p>

"Welcome home girls. How was your first day of school?" Mrs. Yuki asked greeting the girls as they flapped down on the chair in living room.

"The worst day of our lives!" The two said in union.

"It couldn't have been that bad."

"Mom it was the worst. We have two dumb boys falling us where ever we go, and apparently we have a date with them this Saturday." Haou explained to her mother as Judai just nodding her head.

"Awe, I think they might like you two."

"Mom you're not helping." Judai said specking for the first time since they walked in the house.

"I'm sorry, but I'm sure that it all be better next time. Now go do your homework and get ready for dinner." Mrs. Yuki said as she headed to the kitchen. The girls let out a small sigh then headed up stairs.

"Only four more days of this." Haou groaned out heading up stairs.

"Five, we have to see them this Saturday." Judai reminded her twin.

"I need a aspirin."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that they didn't fall for us yet." Johan said lying on Yohan's bed. The two twins had just got home and was chilling in Yohan's room.<p>

"I know what you mean but we have five days, hell we have until graduation." The older twin said from his computer desk.

"I guess you right, but in the mean time we need to make sure that know one try to take them."

"We have to let every guy in that school know that their **_our property_**, and if they try to take them it all over."

It wasn't really a secret that they boys at Domino High have had their eyes on the two twins. But Yohan and Johan wasn't going to let that happen. In their own little world, Judai and Haou_ belonged to them_ and no one else. And they was beyond ready to to show anyone who tried to take them.

"Tomorrow is a knew day and a new start, so let the games be began." Yohan smirked as Johan nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>Crissy-chain: I'm sorry if it seem short, but I have to go. Be the way, PLEASES REMEMBER THAT THEIR OOC!...Thanks hope you enjoyed the story =3<br>**


	6. Chapter 6:We're Married!

****Crissy-chan: hey my people:) SO okay my friend Alice isn't here because shes sick and I don't fell good so the chapter is short sorry:(  
><strong>**

** ****Disclaimer**: As much as we wish we owned Yu-gi-oh we don't. Yugioh series, story, characters by Kazuki Takahashi, Naoyuki Kageyama, Masahiro Hikokubo, Satou Masashi, Konami, Toei Animation, Studio Dice etc..****

* * *

><p>Today was Tuesday also the day the to brunettes claim Judai and Haou as theirs. It sounds easier right? Will that what the boys thought, until they put their plan in to action. Their plan blow up in their faces. Now more then ever the brunettes did want them in their lives. But most of the plan did worked. They did get the boys of their school to back off and leave the to twins alone. With a couple of threats here and there, but this was also the reason why the twins were mad at them.<p>

"Why would you two do smoothing so mean?" Judai ask the two twins who pretended to be innocent.

"We don't know what you're talking about." Johan smiled at Judai walking a round her and taking Haou's seat next to Judai.

"One: you do know what we're talking about and two: Get out of my seat!" Haou looked at Johan who pretended not to hear her.

"Awe its okay angle face, you can seat next to me." Yohan patted the empty desk next to him. "It can be just like forth period."

Haou glared at Yohan, he was really starting to piss her off. Unfortunately for Haou class started and she had no choice but to seat next to Yohan.

"Okay class, take look to the person who seating next to you. I hope you like each other because you're going to be seeing a lot more of each other." The class looked at the person next to them and smiled, but Judai and Haou both groaned. "Today you well be given a chance to see what being a real adult is like. You be given an information sheet and you and your partner will fill it out. Once your done you come an do pick out you baby." She held up the information sheets then pointed to the toy dolls in the front of the class.

"Well looks like it's your lucky day, you just became my wife." Johan said smirking at Judai.

"I want an divorce!"

"Well if we're married then when do we go on our honeymoon?" Yohan ask moving closer to Haou.

"Their will NEVER be a honeymoon!"

This was going to be along period.

* * *

><p>"Judai my beautiful wife! Do you want to have lunch with me and our daughter?" Johan asked smiling at Judai holding the doll in his arms.<p>

"Nope."

"Well to bad you have to! We have to spend time together for the project." Judai groaned at the idea but sucked it up, she didn't want to fail this class.

"Fine, Haou tell me you coming to." Judai practically beg her sister.

"Of course I'm coming, I wouldn't dram of letting you go with him by yourself." Haou agreed with her. "But first I have to go the restroom, Judai do you want to come?" Judai nodded her head and fallowed her sister.

"Can we come two!" Yohan ask holding up his and Haou "son".

"NO!" Both of the twins replied.

"Well you two have finally go them to your self's for the rest of the project. I believe I have taught you well."

* * *

><p><strong>Crissy-chain: I HOPE YOU REVIEW:)<strong>


	7. Thanks!

**Kings and queens**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story, add it as a favorite, alert, or add me as favorite Author **

**Reviwers:**

**Bakura's Spirit: I'll try to update soon, I just have writers block ^^;**

**PiWrite: I should have used something like that lol. Thanks for the advice. I just REALLY suck at spelling and stuff, but I really enjoy writing!**

**Jounouchi123: Thank you and I'll try as soon as I'm over with my writers block.**

**TheBrokenNightmare: Thank you, I'm happy that you think so. I'll try to update soon.**

**Lily887787: Thank you!**

**Cor Gryphon Feather: Thanks and I did update **

**A Smart Little Cookie: Thanks!**

**Thanks for adding to your favorites **

**A Smart Little Cookie **

**angels cry018 **

**aurablood **

**Bakura's Spirit **

**blackroselovesstories **

**Cor Gryphon Feather **

**darkeangel15 **

**DixiePixie2011 **

**FantasyWriter666 **

**Hikaru2322 **

**Jounouchi123 **

**Lily887787 **

**LoveOfMyLifeIs **

**Moondust13 **

**Nightlightbee **

**PiWrite **

**PrincessAnime08 **

**Reesa Uchiha **

**Risa Andersen Yuki **

** .Addams **

**SoulNinjas **

**stelligoesRAWR 0**

**the banana queen123 **

**The Silver Magician of Chaos **

**Yazeki**

**Alert list**

**Alika Jones **

**Bakura's Spirit **

**chrisandersenyuki **

**Cor Gryphon Feather **

**darkeangel15 **

**Hikaru2322 **

**JohanAndersen1 **

**Lily887787 **

**LoveOfMyLifeIs **

**Lover Of Yuki Judai And Haou **

**Magician of Khemet **

**PandaSoulEater **

**PiWrite **

**PrincessAnime08 **

**Risa Andersen Yuki **

**TheBrokenNightmare **

**Yazeki **


	8. Chapter 7: Can we just work?

**Sorry for not updating in a while, I really suck at regular updates. But I am going to update now! So reviw for me. I don't own anything! And Evryone OOC!**

Right now the group of friends where at hanging out at Yohan's and Johan's house, working on their class assignment for their health class. Even though all Haou wanted to do was take her sister and go home. Yohan just couldn't get the whole honeymoon thing was never going to happen.

"Can you shut up already? I have already told you that we are NEVER going on a honeymoon. We're not even married!" Haou yelled the older blue head twin. She was really starting to lose her patient with he's stupidity.

"Then we had a one nightstand?"

The rest of the group watched as the two went back and forward. It didn't seem that any one was going to be able to get through their assignment at this rate.

"I know that you love each other and all but have to finish this family information sheet." Said giggly Rei.

"I'm not even going respond to that. Let's start with the first question." Haou stated.

1) What's your family background?

"Ooo let I want to do that question!" Everyone turn their attention on to Judai. "Okay for my family background, my brave husband goes off to the military and fights for pace in our country. He wants to make the world a better place so our sweet daughter Ai can grow up safe and happy. But one day a military officer comes up to my door tell me that he died. Then I become a happy widow!"

Everyone but John found this funny. Even he's own twin found the story to be funny!

"Wait, why did I have to die? And when did we deice to name her Ai?"

"Jeez don't so upset, I was half hearty kidding. And Ai is a sweet name, it means love. If it makes you feel any better you can be a retired military officer."

"Fine, what's next question."

As the day went on the questions was answered and jokes was made the group of teens finally able to finish their assignment.

"What are we going to do now? Judai and I have some time to kill before our parents come and get us." Haou said stretching out her leg muscles.

"Well we could play seven minutes in heaven." Yohan stated was he wrapped he's arm around Haou waist.

"Or we could play doctor after I break your arms off." Without fail Yohan removed he's arms from Haou was waist and gave a small pout.

"How about truth or dare?" Sho ask from beside Rei. With everyone agreeing to play, Johan went to look for a bottle as everyone else sat on the floor in a circle. Soon Johan came back with the bottle and pop down beside Judai.

"I want to go first!" Yohan called out. Everyone stated to groan while to the brunettes looked clues to what was going on. "This is a free for all, with mean there's no rules."

Nodding their heads say that they understand the rule, Yohan processed to spin the bottle. As it spin fast it start to slow down. The whole time Yohan kept he's eyes on Haou. Once the bottle finally stop in landed on Fubuki.

"Awe come on, I didn't want you!" Yohan said frown.

"While then the feel is mutual!"

"Whatever less see, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare of course; I'm a not afraid of anything!" With a smile face Yohan just nodded.

"Okay I'll go ease of you for now anyway. I dare you to eat a hot chili pepper whole some without drinking water for ten minutes."

With smile on he's face Fubuki walked into the kitchen and came back out with a jar of chili peppers.

"Okay 1...2...3!" And with that he put the whole thing in he's mouth and started to eat it. "It's really hot!"

"Well I can't believe he actually did that. Haou I don't want to play anymore." Judai said leaning to twin.

"Same here, he's like a sadist."

"Well thank you; I had a lot of practices. And there is no way I'm letting you quite, not until get that bottle to land on you!"

"Dude you sound desperate." Johan said looking over at his brother.

"He really does but it's time for us to go." Haou said looking at her phone. "Take care of Hidenori!"And with that the twins walked out the door leaving the babies with their "daddies".

"Wait when did I agree with that name?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Haou wake up!" A screaming Judai yelled running into Haou's room. Judai walked over to her older twin's bed shaking her to wake her up. She just had to tell her about the new little cake shop that just opened up. Mrs. Yuki gave her a flyer that had pictures of many different types of cakes and Judai wanted to share a chocolate and strawberry cake with Haou.

"Judai please be quiet, my head is killing me." The older twin pleaded with her younger sister. Lately Haou has been feeling under the weather so to speak. She didn't even threaten Yohan when he called her baby and when Johan took her and Judai on their so called "date" around town.

"Haou-Chan, are you still feeling bad?" Judai asked. Her chocolate brown eyes held great concern for Haou. Judai never liked when Haou felt bad even if was just a small cold. Judai didn't like it.

"Yeah, just little bit. But don't worry I'll be fine." Haou pushed back the sheets from her body siting up in bed. "Just give me a couple of minutes to get dressed for school. I'll meet you down stairs."

Judai's eyes opened wide at her sister, she can't go to school in this state! Yohan would surely take advantage of her and Judai just couldn't let that happen.

"Haou- Chan, no!" Haou looked at Judai in with golden yellow eyes, looking for reasons behind her behavior. "It's okay I'll take really good notes so you don't have to worry all you have to do is rest up so you'll feel better."

"But Judai if I stay then you who going to keep those stupid twins away from you? What if they try to pull something on you while I'm not there?"

"Haou I'll be fine, just watch! If they try anything Hane and I can take them both." Judai was serious about this whole matter and there was no changing her mind. Haou let a small sigh; she knew that she wasn't going to win against her sister. "Fine just finish getting ready or you'll be late." With a small squeal Judai ran to get ready for school. "If those idiotic hellish twin devils do anything to her so help me…"

Judai walked to the walls of Domino High alone. She missed Haou but she was determined to take good notes for Haou to study with when she comes back to school. So she couldn't afford to slack off, even a little. Judai stopped in front of her classroom door. She knew when she entered it she would be on her own, Haou won't be there to watch over her but she did have Hane. Once Judai open the door there was Johan in front of her. To her he reminded her of a little puppy who was waiting for their owner to come.

"Ju-Chan~! I missed you so much! Did you miss me?"

"No not really, but I do miss Ai. I wish the teacher would have let us keep her for a little longer." Johan nodded his head in agreement.

"But it was annoying, that thing always cried. I could hear it all the way from my room. And I could swear that I heard Johan talking to it saying, "It's okay, don't cry daddy's here" really it was hilarious." Yohan yelled across the room. At moment everyone burst out laughing. And Johan face turned brighter than Judai's skirt.

"Awe, did you really care that much about Ai?" Judai was amazed at how sweet Johan had been towards their "daughter".

"Well of course, you said you wanted a happy family so I tried." This time it was Judai's turn to blush, no one really went out their way for her. Well except for Haou.

"Thanks that's really sweet of you. Me and Haou thought that you and Yohan was going to just let them cry."

"Nope, well Yohan did until he had got sick of him crying." Johan told her. Judai looked over at Yohan shaking her head.

"Oh I'm telling when I get home." Judai warned him. "Haou-Chan is going to so mad at you." At that moment for the first time Yohan realized that his beloved Haou was nowhere to be found. Wait where is my dark little angel?"

Both of them looked over at Judai who just looked down. "Haou-Chan is sick so I'm going take good notes, but I need to make a stop after school."

"What do need?" Johan asked as Judai walked over to sit. She pulled out the flyer that she was going to show Haou that morning and gave it to Johan. "Hey we walk past this on our way to school; we'll take you if you like."

With just a couple of words Judai eyes lit up with pure happiness. "Really?" Johan nodded his head and Yohan was being Yohan he just wanted to see Haou. "Then it's a date!"

**Its a bit boring, sorry :P...And i****'m really sorry for not updating, my cp was being crazy and other things happen...So thanks for being patient with me :)...Once again SORRY!**


	10. AN

Hey guys! I know I haven't been updating lately and I'm really sorry about that. You see my beat reader haven't been on in a long time, so I haven't been able to post any updates. If any of you can, would you like to be my beta reader? I would mean the world to if you would:) Anyway thanks for all the comments and everything.


	11. I'M WORKING ON IT!

Hey guys! I know I haven't updated and I said that I would but I haven't :_( Im so so so so so x77539! SORRY! Right now its 2:10 AM July 10 and I try my best to write a good chapter. PLzz work with me just a little more time!


	12. Chapter 12:

HERE IT IS! yeah i'm sorry. But Tell what you think and thanks to my beta reader once again!

REVIEW!

* * *

><p>Judai sat in class staring the out the window waiting for the last bell to ring. She wasn't paying much attention to what the teacher was babbling about; she just wanted to go so she could get Haou a get-well gift. All day Judai had been taking notes for her twin in hopes that she could help her. Now all Judai had to do was wait for the final bell to ring.<p>

Looking to her left she saw Johan watching the teacher give his boring lesson. Even though Johan was a pig-headed idiot demon - according to Haou- he was pretty sweet and maybe even cute. She couldn't help but blush at the thought. Coming back to reality Judai found herself staring at Johan and him staring right back at her. Face turning red Judai quickly turned back around in her seat. 'Why was I staring at him!?'

Trying her best to pay attention to the teacher Judai found herself thinking about the blue headed boy once again. But why?

~Magical time skip~

By the end of class Judai was ready to leave. Nothing was going to keep her here any longer. Except one thing.

"Why do we have to look for him? Can't we just leave him?" Judai asked holding her Kuribo to her chest.

"Sadly no, he has the house key. God, mom must have been on something good when she gave him of all people the key." He let out a heavy sigh looking over at a giggling Judai. Blushing slightly he couldn't help but wonder why she was laughing at him. "What's so funny?"

"You are silly." And with that she continued giggling. Why was she just so cute? He didn't know the answer but wasn't she cute? "Look he's over there talking to the teacher."

"How did he get in trouble so quick? I mean really." With a sigh Johan walked over to his older twin to find out what happened and to talk his twin out of any type of punishment, like always. Judai released a sigh as she watched Johan walk over to the teacher and his brother.

"At this rate the cake shop is going to be closed by the time we get out of here." Judai sighed, leaning against the wall of the school watching the twins walk back over to her.

"I'm sorry Ju-chan but because this smartass over here never did his report on that baby project I have to help him do it now." Judai frowned and tilted her head to the side.

"Well why do you have to help him?" She asked looking a bit sad.

"You see I kinda told her that I would make sure he has it by tomorrow." Johan stated

"So if he doesn't we both have detention. And I for one have never heard of a teacher punishing two people for no reason. I bet it's because I filled her classroom with snakes...I wonder why she isn't over that yet." Yohan smiled at his memory.

"Yea...Anyway we're really sorry, we have to stay after even longer. So we won't be able to go." Johan looked away to avoid Judai's hurt look.

"Okay then, I guess I could find it on my own." And with that she walked away. "Maybe it wasn't a good idea to begin with. I should just go home."

"Or maybe I could help you with that."


	13. Chapter 13 : I'M BACK!

Hi you guys! Its be forever since I have updated my stories. I know, I know...I'm a bad writer. I have just been so busy with stuff, you the impossible has happen to me. A goofy ball fell in love with m and he's a real sweet heart. I have also been addicted to this game called AQW(Adventure Quests Words)...I have made so many amazing friends on AQW that I lost track of time. If any of you play inbox me x3. Besides that I end up moving to a new house, new neighborhood, and a new school...it sucked at first. But made a lot of cool friends who likes to draw, watch anime, and talk about yoai!

But back to the main point. I wanted to say that My Other Face and The kings and Soon To Be queens will be updated. I still have so many ideas for both stories and i'm not ready to give them up just yet :3 SO please keep an look out for my updates. I'm sorry it took me so long to come back!


End file.
